Given
by Silven K
Summary: This wasn't the life they chose, it was just the way the cookie crumbled. AU


_**Horror always make me feel better. Even though this isn't really horror.**_

**_Well... at first this was going to be a zombie AU, but I wanted it to only be a one-shot. So I thought long and hard about the things that had peeked my interest lately, and I highly doubt that anyone wants a 1k story about someone dying of TB. Then I decided that I wanted a horror (the paragraph above being an after thought.) So I re-watched pupa, then read the manga and came to bio warfare. So that's how this happened... I'm sorry..._**

_**Disclaimer- I own my plot and my apologies that I'm giving out for writing this.**_

_Given_

* * *

Did the days seem darker? It was almost like they too were turning into the bleak darkness of the night. In this dying world, night was the scariest thing. Not only to the just barely teen, but also his two older guardians.

Monsters were no longer things of movies and nightmares, though they weren't often seen. Unlike what most people believed would happen, not everyone mutated into flesh devoreing cannibals. After the bio warfare started, it really wasn't safe anywhere. Friends had turned on friends. Brothers on sisters. Parents on children. Why? Fear, the simple instinct that if you didn't kill them they would kill you.

Most animals and plants seemed fine. The virus spreading had no affect on them. In fact, the plants started to retake what had been stolen from them. After only two years, city's looked like moss cover jungles. Tree roots broke through the unkept pavement. The wild life thrived while everything else spired into decline.

After the war had passed, it left humanity crippled. Most people lose all of their families. Some even lost their will to live, taking their own lives before the problems really began. With millions dead, there was no rule, no order. Doctors, mailmen, teacher, they were all nothings now. Almost no one held the basic knowledge of how to run the electricity factors, the waterplants, even simple things became hard to find. This and that... little things the young boy never thought he would have to worry about. All his money, all his fame, they meant nothing now that they had to rebuild.

Unfortunately, not everyone saw it in the same light. What little of the population that was left grabbed what they could from where they could and scattered. They didn't try to rebuild, they didn't try to scrape together what they had, bringing the world closer together. It was everyone for themselves. For people who did travel together, they stuck to small groups, never more than five or six. And sadly, when someone got sick, they would leave them behind to either die an excruciatingly painful death or to be eaten by whatever was out there.

Nagi hated his life. He still remembered the days when he could sing in front of a raging crowd as they shreaked out his name with enthusiasm. He remembered when the nights weren't as cold, as long. When his clothing wasn't torn and tattered. When he didn't have to walk for hours to stay safe. The only little bit of joy he could find was in Kira. Moreover the fact he still had Kira to lead him.

Although, now a days, he was more protectful of the pink haired boy. Nagi, of course, knew why. He counted his lucky stars everyday that it had not been him. That he had lived. Even if they only had each other they could have kept going. But lucky for all three of them, since they were together, they still had hope.

But hope was such a tricky thing. It could be there one moment and gone the next. It could so easily vanish from their grasps, as if some imaginary force had just pulled it from their reach. Oh yes, they crumbled to their knees without hope. Without each other.

* * *

It all started with a small cough from the brunette, Eiichi, as they traveled. The humid air had been bothering him for a few days as they climbed over the greenery trying to find their way around the jungle-like Tokyo. A shop, that's what they had been looking for, even though they knew that there wouldn't be anything. They would have to hope a wild animal was injured so they could catch it. Nagi had complained that he was hungry. So Kira, taking charge, helped both of his friends up and started a head of both. And although Kira had never said it, he was greatful that his friends had been spared in the war.

At first they had both been a little worried about Nagi, who caught a cold before he event started. But they waited it out to see if he would get better. After two years, even through all the harsh weather they had been put through, they didn't have any other reason to worry. Well except for Eiichi and his complaining.

Kira hopped up on the thick overgrown root. His pale fingers scrapped against the bark as he hoisted himself up. His lips pulled back into a small frown as he hissed in slight pain. Eiichi pulled himself up, avoiding the stray up-standing piece of bark that Kira had hit, while the raven held out his other hand to the small teen.

Nagi frowned at the hand in front of his face. His gray eyes narrowed. "I can handle it Kira." He said shoving his hand on the root above his head.

Sumeragi said nothing, just started at the little boy with his yellow eyed. A frown wrinckled his face as he watched Mikado struggled, his feet slipping out from under him.

"Ah, Kira-kun, you worry to much. He has to grow up sometime." Ecchi whispered in his ear, tickling him with his warm breathe. The brunette's purple eyes filled with amusement, under his thick rimmed glasses, as he watched Nagi struggle. And when the boy fell on to his back giving up in a fit of rage, he coughed out a small laugh.

Nagi, however, didn't find it funny. He thrown an arm over is face and laid there until Kira jumped down with a soft thump, landing next to him. Under the small folds in his old tattered jacket, he saw that same hand extend to him again. With his other arm he placed his smaller hand onto the pale skin above his face, his eyes remained shielded so as not to see the worried look in those yellow ones.

As so as his pale skin touch the flesh of the little boy's, Kira yanked him up with most of his strength. Of course that scared Nagi, but he was easily tamed when his feet touched the ground. Kira wanted to laugh. The boy had only been airborne for a second of so, but he was left breathless.

"Oi!" Eiichi called, seeming jealous. "Kira I need you to lead. I'll be lost without you~"

The brunette's imitation of him only pissed Nagi off. "Have a problem old man?" He shot back.

He tisked at them. "Hurry up, I'm hungry to you know."

Kira nodded, like a good little puppet, as Eiichi smiled at him. Otori knew it and so did Nagi. The elder male had poor Kira wrapped around his stupid, tanned, pinky. And while Nagi glared from Kira's arm, the brunette just sent him a smirk in return.

After an hour or so of finding nothing, even Eiichi's sadistic smile failed him as they rested. "How much longer?"

"No much." Kira grunted out. His breathe wheezing slightly.

"Ne, Kira, I'm tired." Nagi huffed sitting down on the grass.

"Tired, hungry... so needy Nagi-chan." Eiichi whinned.

"Like your not?" The small teen shot back.

"Enough." Kira muttered almost silently.

"I don't need help getting on to a root." The brunette said, paying no mind to Kira.

"It was taller than me!"

"Oh yes, I forgot. Your just as bad as that chibi friend of yours. Maybe it would be less of a hindrance if you traveled with them. You are Tue weakest after all. You just slow us down."

"I'm not the one who's been coughing for days and won't admit he's sick."

"Chibi!"

"Enough!" The raven shouted at them.

The brunette glared at Kira. If not for the raven, he probably would have punched the small teen in the face, just to get him to shut up. He retrached his glare and aimed it at Nagi, who dispute having a stern look on his face, gulp in fear. It was as if he though that Eiichi would actually attack him. Had it been two years prier, with all the disease running wild, he would have.

"Baka-chibi, wipe that look off your face. I wouldn't hurt you." Eiichi said through gritted teeth.

"I-i know that."

Kira sighed shaking his head at both of them. This wasn't a life he thought that they would have. It wasn't one that he wanted for them. But it really wasn't his choice. He hardly doubted that anyone would ask for such a thing, but there was nothing he could do about it. This was what they were given.


End file.
